The present invention relates to a method of measuring a location of a receiver according to propagation delay time of a signal transmitted from a wireless transmitter, and in particular, to a method of measuring a location of a receiver according to propagation delay time of a signal sent from a base station of a cellular communication system.
In a mobile communication system, there has been proposed a technique to detect a location of a terminal device or a terminal according to a signal sent from a base station. For example, JP-A-7-181242 (laid-open on Jul. 21, 1995) proposes a technique in which in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a location of a terminal is measured by obtaining time differences between transmission times of a pseudo-noise (PN) code from respective base stations by use of locations of the base stations and propagation times of signals sent from the base stations to the terminal.